PROJECT SUMMARY ? ANIMAL SHARED RESOURCE The Wistar Cancer Center operates an AAALAC?accredited Animal Shared Resource (ASR) serving faculty from all three scientific Programs. Expert management, husbandry, custodial and veterinary staff maintain the ASR, including a modified Biosafety Level 2 (BSL2) barrier, with the following specific aims: Provide service in laboratory animal medicine and husbandry, routine animal procurement, animal health surveillance, veterinary care, inventory monitoring, quarantine housing, routine technical support and technical training for all Cancer Center investigators using animals in their research. Maintain an NSG (NOD.Cg-Prkdcscid Il2rgtm1Wjl/SzJ) breeding colony for the generation of immunodeficient mice. Provide access to expertise for the generation of transgenic and genetically modified mice through our inter- institutional collaboration with the transgenic mouse facility at Fox Chase Cancer Center. Provide access to the services of a full time veterinary pathologist, David Garlick, D.V.M. Administer Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) mandated new employee orientation and IACUC procedures training as well as aseptic technique training for new researchers. House a suite for in vivo imaging, including a PerkinElmer IVIS Spectrum CT Imaging System. Construction was completed, and the new, state-of-the-art vivarium opened in November 2013. Equipped with rack space to house more than 6,000 sterile, disposable, and individually-ventilated mouse cages, the brand new, 13,570 NSF, vivarium employs technologically-advanced, disposable, and individually-ventilated cages supported by a new HVAC system. Since 2013, an institutional investment of more than $14 million has been allocated to the ASR to fulfill the mission and research objectives of the Cancer Center (CC). This significant capital allocation allowed for the construction and fit-out of the new vivarium, including features which enhance all areas of animal care for Cancer Center investigators. Access controls include ID card swipe, biometric fingerprint scan, and security cameras. Holding rooms are equipped with new ventilated racks. Further investments include isolation cubicles, which are species independent and allow for maximum flexibility while providing the industry standard for containment and isolation. During the project period, the recruitment of 10 new CC members has driven a 47% increase in the use of murine animal models. An additional animal caretaker was hired in 2016 to meet the increasing demand for services. To streamline day-to-day operations of the ASR, a new IACUC protocol and Animal Facility Management system is being incorporated in 2018. Together, the ASR continues to play an essential role to support the scientific portfolio of all three Programs in the Cancer Center, tangibly contributing to key multidisciplinary scientific advances.